Friends or something more?
by FanGirl0896
Summary: Tea and Atem have been friends for a couple years and even though they have not seen each other in quite some time since he left his old job they always stayed in touch but when he invites her around to his house out of the blue to try out a new Video Game she wonders if he feels the same about her since she’s been in love with him ever since she laid eyes on him. Rated T, one-shot


Tea took a nervous gulp and pressed the doorbell. She hoped she had gotten the address right, she had never been to his house before.

A minute later Atem answered the door. Her knees shook uncontrollably as she looked upon his handsome features, that slightly tanned skin, his perfectly spiked hair and those gorgeous eyes. How could he not hear how fast her heart was beating?

His attire today was nothing like she had seen him wear before, in public he usually wore dark jeans with leather jackets and t-shirts but now he was wearing a black hoodie and jogging bottoms, perhaps he always dressed like this when he was lounging about the house.

He had invited her over to his to try out the new VR system he had brought from his pc. They were both into video games, actually they had met working in a video game store a couple years ago.

He had always considered her a tomboy because of that which she hated. She didn't want to be known as a tomboy, not that there was anything wrong with that but she did like to dress up, wear skirts and actually feel like a girl, she wanted him to find her attractive, she knew she wasn't exactly ugly...but he was hot, way out of her league.

She sometimes felt that he did like her in a romantic way, how he flirted with her, the teasing text messages he sent her, did they mean something more?

He had a girlfriend, as much as it pained her. They had been dating for about four months now but it didn't seem anything too serious, in fact he had told Tea that he didn't even know if he wanted to be with her a couple weeks ago and they had already broken up twice before. She just didn't seem to appreciate him like she did, if she were dating him she'd hold onto him and never let go.

"It's nice to see you Tea" he greeted her, it had been a while, actually they hadn't seen each other since he got a new job last year but they always stayed in contact.

"And you, Atem" she said as he stood aside letting her in. "Are you parents home?" She asked standing at the bottom of the stairs nervously.

"No" he replied shutting the front door, "their at work"

"Oh, ok" she said, that made her even more nervous. They were in his house, alone, going upto his room...

"It's the first door on the left" he said pointing upstairs, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just some water, thank you"

"Go ahead, I'll get fetch some water" he said and went into the kitchen. Tea climbed the stairs and opened the door he gave her directions to. His room was quite big, as expected for an only child. Tea was the next to youngest out of four children so she had to share with her younger sister, even now as she was twenty.

She wanted to move out, she really did but her job wasn't exactly well paying. There was a large double bed, a double wardrobe and a desk with his expensive gaming pc on, the VR was all set up she noticed. She didn't know quite wear to sit so she just perched herself at the edge of his bed near his desk.

The room was neat, much to her surprise, he always teased her about how tidy she liked things at work so she expected him to be untidy but perhaps he had tided up since he invited her and all.

His door swung open as he carried to glasses of water. He placed them on his bedside table, "how have you been anyway?" He asked as she shifted uncomfortably pulling at the hem of her knee length skirt. Everything just felt awkward for some reason but he didn't seem to feel it!

He sat at his desk and turned on his pc. "Fine, what about you, hows the new job going?"

"It's alright I suppose, the hours are good but it's not as good as the old days, our shifts were always so fun at the game store" he chuckled.

Tea just managed to resist the urge to shiver at his deep voice. "I do miss them days" she replied, the store didn't seem to be any fun when he left. "How's Vivian?" She dared to ask, hating even speaking the name.

"She's fine. I suppose you've seen we're back together" he replied avoiding looking at her. "Yeah" Tèa said, she had seen on Facebook that they were back together.

"We're kinda just gonna see where things go" he said loading something up on the screen. He fiddled plugging the VR system in the back.

Tea concentrated on the computer, not wanting to think about him and Vivian. "So what games do you have for the new VR then?"

"There isn't really a lot yet" he admitted, "but there's this shooting one which I think you'd like"

"Oh how you know me so well" she giggled. He stood up and motioned for her to join him. "Now just stand still"

He went to put it on her head, "woah, woah, wait, this thing is gonna mess up my hair and my fringe"

"Oh girls and their hair" he tutted.

"Sais you who used to bring you hair gel into work" she groaned with a pout.

He chuckled, "ok, ok fair point"

He put it on her head anyway besides her protests. Their hands brushed as he placed the two controllers in either on her hands. "What do I do?" She asked, all she could see was a dark menu screen.

Her whole body felt warm as he guided her hands, "just aim at the menu like this and shoot to start"

She did as he said even though his hand never left hers. The game began in a shooting range. She got more confident as the game went on, not caring if she looked like an idiot.

"Your doing good" he whispered, his hot breath on her neck almost making her shiver.

The game last about half an hour. "Ok I think I need to take a break now" she said, it wasn't good to stay in a VR for so long anyway.

He chuckled pausing the game for her and taking of the headset. She blinked and almost stumbled as the lights in his room felt rather too bright all of a sudden.

He steadied her holding her shoulders, "that can happen after being in there for a while" he explained, "don't worry your eyes will adjust to the light again soon"

He placed the VR back on his desk and went onto his computer. "I'll download another demo, this one is a just an underwater level where you can look around"

"Sounds interesting" she said sitting back down on the bed holding her head.

He looked at her a little worryingly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "just a little headache"

"Yeah I get that sometimes too after playing games" he said and stood up, "I'll go and get you some orange juice and painkillers, it'll make you feel better"

Tea nodded as he left the room. In fact it wasn't just that as to why she had a headache, she hadn't got much sleep last night knowing she was coming here the next day, wondering weather she should cancel and when she finally decided she shouldn't she was up all night wondering what to wear.

She sighed and lay down on his bed, a couple minutes wouldn't hurt she decided. She closed her eyes and smiled, the bed smelt of him. She quickly got lost in her old world and fell asleep.

Atem came back with the orange juice and painkillers a few minutes later to find Tea asleep. He smiled shaking his head, how could she have fallen asleep so quickly?

He placed the stuff down on his desk and found a blanket placing it over her figuring if she fell asleep that quick she probably needed the sleep.

He couldn't help but admit he had always found her cute and quirky, the things she liked to do and the things she would say without thinking but now, her lying on his bed, he couldn't help but find her strangely beautiful as her short brown hair spilled over one shoulder and her long legs spread out over the bed sheets.

He shook the thoughts off and went downstairs to do some house chours leaving her to sleep.

It was a couple hours later he returned upstairs surprised that she hadn't woken up sooner from her nap. "Tèa" he said gently shaking her shoulder, "Tèa"

"Hmm" she said lifting her head a little, "Atem" she said rubbing her sapphire eyes, "im sorry did I fall asleep?"

He patted her head, "It's fine, I figured you needed the sleep"

He smiled sweetly at her, his hand moving from the top of her head to the side of her face. She closed her eyes leaning into his touch. When she reopened them he was looking into her eyes, she felt her cheeks flush, the way he was looking at her...and where his eyes always that purple and intense?

He closed the gap and kissed her and she wondered wether she was still dreaming of it This was real? She didn't like to admit that this was only the third time in her life that she had been kissed considering she was twenty, she just never had time to date properly, always supporting herself and helping her family.

She wasn't that experienced in kissing, but he seemed quite content in taking the lead pushing her flat back against his bed. Her hands knotted into his hair and then down to his neck. They parted for air a couple minutes later, "Atem..." she breathed bringing her forehead against his, "What about—"

He placed a finger over her lips, "sssh don't say anything" he whispered before placing butterfly kissed along her jaw. She giggled bringing her arms down to the hem of his hoodie and yanking it up. She was not disappointed since he was wearing nothing undernteah, he looked better than she could of ever imagined with his muscular, lean chest.

Her hands wondered his chest as he continued to kiss her jaw and neck. His hands were under her white blouse now, his touch seemed to burn her skin wherever he touched.

He undid the last few buttons of her blouse to expose her stomach, "beautiful" he murmured before kissing her soft skin there. She moaned, she was always very insecure about her body, she was very skinny, and some people thought she had health problems but she didn't, she liked to eat food, probably too much junk food as well but she never seemed to gain any weight!

He went to undo the last few buttons but she stopped him. "Atem wait"

He looked at her a little confused, "whats wrong? Are we going too fast?"

She sat up as he backed away from her a little. "No, it's not that, what about Vivian?"

Even though she didn't really care about the woman since she seemed to take Atem for granted she didn't like the thought that Atem was still with her whilst they were making out and perhaps even more she hadn't of stopped him.

He let out a deep sigh, "I'll break it off with her"

Tea had never been more relieved to hear anything in her life! "I did really like her at first but over time I realised that were totally different, we have nothing in common at all and a few weeks ago when I was talking to you on Facebook I realised I started to have feeling towards you, at first I just thought it was because I was falling out with Vivian but seeing you today, I know now that it's you I want to be with"

Tea felt like crying, "I...I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything just let me finish" he chuckled slightly, "Your really strange Tea but I like that, I like how your quirky and how you like to scoff chocolate and play video games and I want to get to know you more, so I'll break it off with Vivian tomorrow and then this weekend I'm going to take you out, only if you want"

"Off course I will go out with you Atem" she giggled excitingly and threw her arms around his neck.

Atem chuckled returning the embrace. Tea had never felt this happy in all her life knowing that all she needed to be was herself from now on.

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked this one-shot, I know I pair Vivian up a lot with Atem but there isn't any other Yu-Gi-Oh women I don't really like. I initially didn't like Mai but obviously after the first few episodes she grows on ya, especially watching her relationship with Joey so yeah Vivian is the only other one I guess? **

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Please Review :) **


End file.
